High School Hearts and Faults
by AnonymousBookLover
Summary: hi guys. i'm just gonna say this now. OMMMMGGGGG SEASON 4 TRAILER AWESOME AS BALLS. ALMOST CHOKED ON SPIT WHEN KORRA FOUND OUT TOPH WAS ALIVE. i am also on hiatus with this story. i am sorry. maybe over winter break i can finish it
1. Chapter 1

_Korra Buru (Japanese for blue): Quiet, Blunt, And Smart. Loves Singing, Skateboarding, Dub step, and Mako-_

(**Korra: Why would you put that?! That's embarrassing!)**

_\- And has a soft spot for animals._

_Mako Kasai No Chiky__ū__ (Japanese for fire and earth): Jerk, Arrogant, and Brooding. Loves playing video games with Bolin, Skateboarding, Singing and Korra _

(**Mako: I can take singing as an embarrassment, but Korra?! Really?! **

**Korra: Hey!**

**Mako: You did it to me!**

**Korra: You just admitted that you like me**

**Mako: What?! NO?! N-NO I DON'T!**

**Bolin: BROOO! You're so blushing. **

**Mako: You really had to take a picture**

**Korra: Hahahahhhhaha! You are so funny looking with your eyebrows**

**Author: GUYS! Stop it! I'm writing the descriptions so you have to stop talking. I control the dialogue**

**Korra: then why are we talking when you could be writing our descriptions. **

**Bolin: Yea explain that!**

**Mako: Guys seriously. You can't just- **

**Author: SHUT UP WILL YOU!**

**Korra: okay. Jeez. Take a chill pill**

**Author: You know what. I was gonna put in bending but know that your acting immature you will be normal kids just like the rest of the people of America.**

**Bolin and Korra: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Mako Aww come one guys. Don't be such babies. It's not gonna be that bad**

**Bolin and Korra: But-**

**Mako: Not buts. Ms. Author, you may continue your story**

**Author: thank you)**

_Bolin_ _Kasai No Chiky__ū__: Loving, Caring, and Sensitive. Loves, Food, Skateboarding, and his brother, and Pabu. Not interested in a relationship, even when girls throw themselves at him._

**(Bolin: WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Why can't I have a relationship?**

**Author: Because it would be too much of a hassle to write about your love life and Korra and Mako's**

**Mako: Do you seriously have to emphasize on my name?**

**Korra: What about me?**

**Author: Sorry guys. More attention to my favorite shipping company**

**Korra, Bolin, Mako: Shipping Company?**

**Author: MAKORRA!**

**Bolin: WAIT! That's real! I thought it was all on Fan Fiction!**

**Korra and Mako: Oh. My. Glob.**

**Author: SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE MY STORY!)**

_Asami Sato: Mean, Snobby, Cruel. Loves Messing with Korra, Trying to make Mako her boyfriend, and Designer Clothing_

_(_**Mako: Which is not working, FYI.**

**Asami: Don't worry. You'll be begging to be with me.**

**Mako: Psh! Keep dreaming)**

_A/N: Enjoy the story. Please. After this I'm probably gonna make a crossover of Kung Fu Panda and The Legend of Korra, The Ultimate Spider-Man, Big Time Rush, and Jane and the Dragon. Well I don't own anything, so…. Enjoy My Story._

_No copying_

Korra's PoV

Today was a new day. A new day to be the new girl. A new day to a new school. Fresh meat. Older students. Bullies. Low Self-Esteem. What am I in for? A jungle of acne covered, snobby, arrogant monkeys. I got up and put in my lip ring and eye brow piercing. I put on my black and blue (very) long sleeved shirt, and skinny jeans with converse boots. I also put on my mother's betrothal necklace. Back in the Southern Water Tribe, it is tradition for a man to carve a unique necklace for the woman he is about to marry. My mother gave it to me when I was five years old. Before everything went down. When my older twin brother, Kennan, at the time seven years old, had to take charge and make sure we have everything we needed. We never ran out of food and thanks to Mom and Dad's trust bonds _**(Filled with 1 million dollars**_ **(we were investing in the stock market)** _**we survived),**_ we didn't have to go to any irresponsible relative. Our family wasn't that reliable. Except for our cousins, Eska and Desna. They fight all the time, but we still love them. I was walking down the stairs to get breakfast, but a white fur ball rolled over my foot. She was a Pomeranian tea cup. "Come on, Naga. What have I told you about rolling over people's feet?" I mock-scowled my puff ball. She tilted her head, not knowing what I was saying. "KORRA! Stop talking to the mutt and eat your P-Cakes and O-Juice!" Keenan yelled from down stairs. "How am I supposed to eat O-Juice? It's clearly a liquid!" I said as I walked in the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't get smart with me. I told you not to go all motherly-daily-kiss-me-on-the-cheek way on me. Anyways, get ready for school. Republic City High School is a jungle."

"That's was what I thought just a few moments ago."

"I told you that twin telepathy works, but, no, you didn't believe me."

"Oh, shut up Kee-Kee. In your dreams."

"DON'T CALL ME 'KEE-KEE' IN SCHOOL! E-V-E-R!"

"Okay," I paused. "Kee-Kee."

While we were conversing we were eating, so it was easy for me to run to the front door grab my house keys, his car keys, and my book bag before running out the door with Keenan at my heels. Once I reached the car I turned around, but, to my surprise, he wasn't there. "Hm? Keenan? Where-Where are you?" I questioned. That's when I was lifted onto the car and I let out an ear-splitting shriek. After my little panic attack a series of giggles came from below from me. "KEENAN, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! N-O-W!"

"Sorry, Kory, but I think it's better for you to be up there." He puffed in between his cackling. I jumped off the roof and on to his back and he let out an unmanly yell. Do you even call it a yell? It was like a cough, sneeze, and shriek at the same time. "I love you, Bro." I whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Sis." He was the only family I have left and the only one I cared for (as a brother).

"Spirits! We're gonna be late to school." My brother cursed

"Only by, like, 15 minutes. Don't be such a pimple: Irritating and Red."

He turned to look at me with a 'You-really-had-to-compare-me-with-a-pimple-again' face. I just laughed until he parked the car in the junior parking section. "I'll take you to the office to get your schedule." Keenan offered. I scoffed,"You just want to spend the whole day with me so you won't have to go to any of your classes." He gave me his genuine smile with dimples. I pretty much have the same face, so it's like looking in a mirror. "Pretty much!" We both laughed until we reached the office. When we entered an old scruffy woman called out in a nasal voice, "Mr. Buru! What are you doing in school at a time like this? And who is this? Another girlfriend?" She looked at me. "You're in a whole lot of trouble, Missy. Do you know how many girlfriends he has?" I coughed, "First of all, eww! He's my brother. Second, I've seen his girlfriends at my front door crying. Third, He's only here to get me my schedule and show me around school." The old woman raised her eyebrow at my last comment. "Oh, my mistake! By the way, my name is Mrs. Skullry. And I am sorry to say, but your brother can't accompany you." Keenan and I cocked our heads to the side and asked, "Why?" She laughed and shook her head, "Because if he doesn't show up to class one more time, he would be suspended and would have to go to Saturday school. Maybe one of our students can show you around." My brother and I deeply sighed. He gave me an apologetic look. I heard voices in the principal's office. When the door opened, the most handsome boy came out with a scowl on his face. He had amber eyes, and ebony hair. He had high cheek bones (**Them cheekbones though. LOL),** and weird shaped eyebrows. They looked like sharks. When he saw me his scowl deepened. I turned away quickly and my brother gave me a confused look.

Keenan's POV

When that _kid_ exited out the principal's office, Korra turned to me and her face was all red. D-Did she have a crush on this delinquent?! Ok. So here's the 411:

I don't like Mako Kasai No Chikyū

He was rude

Got into fights

Has history with the Sato girl

Idiot

Mrs. Scullery's face lightened up. "Mako. Yes you, you dolt! I want you to meet Korra and her brother Keenan," She introduced us. "H-Hi." Korra stuttered with a rosy red face. She looked at the aluminum floor and swiftly stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Hi. I'm Mako," He shook her hand and swiftly glanced at me with a scowl. "I never knew your brother was…_.Keenan_." Korra looked at me with the 'Give-Me-The-411-Later' look. We glared at each other with a glare. There was _sooo _much tension.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't update in time. I feel so… unwanted.

**Bolin: No you're not. You are awesome. I think you are the most awesome author ever. I haven't met someone more talented than you and-**

**Author: I'm sorry Bolin, but I am not- I repeat NOT- going to give you a girlfriend. It's too much work. **

**Korra: *snicker* Suck up**

**Mako: Korra! Don't tease Bolin. *dramatically pauses* only I do that. **

**Bolin: You guys are such MEANIES!**

**Asami: See, Mako. Korra is such a jerk that even Bolin cried. That's why you have to be with me.**

**Korra and Mako: IN. YOUR. DREAMS.**

**Asami: Humph**

**Bolin: Asami? Go away please. I'm not a helpless baby like you think I am. **

**Korra: Thank you Bolin.**

**Author: *murmurs* I swear if they don't stop talking I will change this story to violence and murder. **

**Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami: ….**

**Author: Oops did I say that out loud?**

**Mako: Yes, yes you did.)**

Now onto the story. I own nuthin because I have so much awesomeness like all of you! (Not being sarcastic)

Korra PoV

After we left the office there was a pregnant silence between us. Keen (Keenan's nickname) kept on sending icy glares to Mako, while Mako mirrored his actions. _So immature, _I thought with my eye twitching. "Can you guys just spit out what you think of each other, argue, solve, and hug it out like grown teenagers. Not like some jealous cliché teenage girls fighting against the same guy." I stated with my eyes forward. I _so_ wanted to see the looks on their faces. "Fine! I don't like Mako because he is a player, He gets into to many fights, he gets detentions a lot, and he dated my best friend's ex-girlfriend a month after they broke up!" Keenan spoke up first. "I told you dude: I didn't know Tomoya was her boyfriend. She never told me. And we broke up, FYI! I saw her real side." Mako retorted with one breath. I looked between Keen and Mako. He has a girlfriend? Do I have a chance with him? Does he like me back?

WAIT!

Why the poo am I thinking girly stuff?! I just met him five minutes ago! I was having an inner fight with my conscience while the boys fought.

_You know you wanna be with him! He's totally hot!_

**No he just broke up! I just met him a while ago. And plus, I don't know if he likes me back.**

_LIES!_

**SHUT UP! I like him, okay. Happy? I just wanna warm up to the parts of a friendship.**

_Oh this again._

**.Acquaintance **

**.Friend**

**.Hang out Friend**

**.Close friend**

**.Best Friend**

**And then…..RELATIONSHIP**

_Well you just wasted five minutes of your time._

I started to pay attention to their conversation.

"You're just a Player. Never a solid relationship in your life." Keen threw out.

"At least I had a girlfriend. How many have you have? One? For how long? A week? Man, you have a _nice _relationship status." Mako retorted.

Ouch. "Ooh kill em…" I muttered under my breath.

They kept on throwing insults and ranks. I chuckled at some, but it started getting on my nerves. I couldn't take it anymore. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" I turned to Mako, eyes raging with fury. "You're not even showing me around." I sharply turned to face Keenan. "And you, Keenan Kuruko Eugenie Buru, get to class, or do you want Saturday School?" He looked at me with an 'Oh-Godzilla-I-Just-Crapped-My-Pants' Face. Mako, who was behind me, cracked up, "Eugenie?" Keen gave him the 'I-Will-Kill-You-Without-Hesitation' face. Mako backed up a bit. That's when Keen cracked a sly grin, "Well see you after school, Korra Yuki Megumi Buru." Mako cracked again, "Yuki? Megumi? Hahahahh!" I grumbled and looked down. While I saw a piece of paper on the side of his book bag. It was his schedule! And those things have your full name on it. While he was laughing I slowly snatched it from his book bag. "HEY!" He took it back in a flash. "No one, but my little brother, knows my name." I smirked in his face. "Okay," I paused for the dramatic affect. "Mako Toda Banri Kasai No Chikyū! Hahahahh!" As I ran down the hall.

He chased after me after saying, "This girl is crazy!"

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it. It took me like 30 mins. To write this. Every chapter imma write puns so here goes:_

_What does Baby Corn say to Mama Corn? _

_Mama, Where's Pop Corn_

_I told my friend that joke and he was like "Wow. That's so corny!" And he didn't even know he said a pun. Ha. Well imma introduce Asami and Bolin next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry but I won't be able to update for the next 2 months because**

**I got an F in science**

**I am sorry to you all**

_**PUN TIME**_

**HOW DO YOU CUT THE ROMAN EMPIRE IN HALF?**

_**WITH A PAIR OF CEACERS!**_

**IM SO LAME XD**

**Stay sunny my fellow friends**

**~A.B.W.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! I am back to wirte my story (on my awesome new touch screen computer, but it is for my moms buisness but i can still use it because no one else does) TEHERHERHERHERHERHERHER**_

**Mako PoV**

After we chased each other around the school, it was almost time for lunch. "Hey, Korra?" I asked. "Yeah?" She looked at me with those radiant blue eyes. WAIT?! Radiant?! When did I ever say that about a girl?!

"You wanna sit next to me at lunch?"

"Oh," She looked down. "I was gonna sit with my brother-"

"UGH! No offence, but I hate your brother!"

She gave me a stern look,"Just because someone says no offence, doesn't mean they won't take it to offence."

"Oh. Good to know such knowledgable words." I said sarcasticlly.

She giggled.

Oh the giggle.

Her giggles sound like bells.

TWINKLE

"Mako?"

TWINKLE

"Mako?!"

TWINKLE

"MAKO?!"

TWINK-

"MAKO! HELLO! You there buddy? You seem kinda brainless. No pun intended" She waved her hand in my face.

"What-oh-um-HEY! Did you just call me brainless?!" I stuttered.

"Pun intended! HAHAHAH!" She chortled.

I rolled my eyes to the point where it hurt. "Hey Bro!" A familiar voice hit my ears, along with a big hand that hit my back. "Ow!" I yelped.

_Ouch_

That's gonna leave a hand mark.

Korra even winced when she heard the slap and sent me a look of sympathy. "That's...Gotta hurt."

She and Bolin started craking up while my back stung like a bunch of bees stinging me at a prcise moment. "Hey Ko-Ko, stop whining like a like a little baby and introduce me to your new 'friend.'"

God he was embarising.

That's when Korra had to join along (with that oh-so cute smirk). "Woa! Ko-Ko? Now you're gonna make me think of Hot Cocoa. HAHAHHAHAH!"

I dramaticly sighed and cleared my throat when the laughing died down. "Korra, meet my idiot brother, Bolin. Idiot brother, meet my friend Korra." They imidiatly shook hands. That's when Korra's eyes went wide. "What's my awesome entry? Bolin got 'Idiot Brother-'"

"HEY!"

"I would name you Moody Mako-"

"I wouldn't name myself that."

"So what's mine?" She said with a devious smile.

When we sat down and waited for our table to be called to get our food.

My face was heating up big time! I stuttered and looked everywhere, but her. "I-Um-well-I-"

"How about Korra the Cow?" A nasal, prissy voice said (Who knows Mandy from Totally Spies?)

I inwardly groaned. Bolin had his 'Please-Go-Away-I-Will-Gouge-My-Eyes-Out-Face.' And Korra sent her a blank stare. "Who let this LOSER in the school?" Asami continued on

(I'm sorry! I had to make her mean. I don't like her at all. MAKORRA ALL THE WAY

**Bolin: YEAH! HOOT! HOOT!**

**Korra: It's 'WOOT! WOOT!' , Bolin. 'WOOT! WOOT!'**

**Bolin: WOOT! WOOT!**

**Author: That's the spirit!**

**Mako: *face and neck is red, waving his arms franticly with a teardrop on the side of his head* WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING THIS?!**

**Korra: Because your a silly butt**

**Mako: Your a silly butt!**

**Bolin: Take a chill pill brow and mellow out. *thumb and pinky out, shaking it bsck and forth like the jazz hands***

**Korra: *sniker* You sound like a hippie**

**Bolin: DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA CIRCUS **

**Korra: DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA AFRO **

**Bolin and Korra: CIRCUS, AFRO, CIRCUS, -**

**Asami: SHUT UP! Can't you see that Models, me, are trying to get some sleep?**

**Mako: No. Because we don't see models.**

**Korra: We see clowns.**

**Bolin: Perferably one**

**Mako: And thats why you need an outfit. HIT IT GUYS!**

**Bolin and Korra: POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, AFRO!**

**Asami: GAHHHHHHHH! *stomps out of the recording room like a female dog***

**Author: Lets not have a repeat of last ti- OH MY GOD!**

**Mako: Is she?**

**Korra: No?**

**Bolin: You could clearly see it.**

**Mako: Don't have to be so blunt**

**Asami: *rushes towards the window on a bulldozer* MWAHHAHAHHAHA!**

**Author: *franticlly trying to book tickets to Mexico and talking really fast* OKAY THAT WRAPS UP FOR US TALKING A LOT! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DA-AHHHHHHHHHHH-)**

Korra had a pout on her face and looked at her incredilously, "Who let Barbie out of her Dream House? Did Ken kick you out or did you max out your credit card?"

Bolin and I started cracking up.

**Bolin PoV**

This girl is hilarious! If Mako didn't want her I will. I laughed so hard i fell out the chair, with tears in my eyes, and choking on my spit. Mako hid his face in his scarf and his body was shaking. People around us was like "DAMN!" and that made it even more funny.

I laughed to the point i couldn't breath. It was all dry laughs for me. I lifted myself into the chair and wiped my eyes and Makowas slightly shaking from here and there trying to keep it in. Asami's face was red with anger. Korra had a smug look on her face. Asami looked like she was gonna burst, but she breathed in and out 10 times and put on a fake smile.

She sat so close to Mako she was almost on him,"Makokins, why are you laughing at me? I thought you were madly in love?" Korra looked at all of us curiously. Mako shoved her off of him while laughing really, really hard. I looked "'Were' honey. Past tense. Or did you skip reading class for your daily Mani Pedi in the bathroom with your girls?" Korra, Mako, people around us, and people walking by chuckled, snorrted, or flat out laughed. That's when a sharp pain hit my shin. "Ow-how-how-how-ow!" I glared at her. "What the heck is wrong with you, She Demon From The Depths Beyond?" Korra cracked a smile. I looked at her in awe. This girl knows how to hold in her laughs. Asami shined me another fake smile.

I was so SICK of her teeth. They are too shiny. They have to be fake.

"Listen, _Honey_. If you don't want me to get GHETTO on you, you better leave right now. I know you've heard the rumors about my temper. You better get up and walk away to your little table!"

Asami stuck her tiny plastic nose in the air and stomped away like a little-pardo' my French- a FEMALE DOG!

**(Korra and Mako: BOLIN! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH WORDS?**

**Korra: *mutters* Well i wouldn't blame him.**

**Bolin: THANK YOU, **_**KORRA.**_

**Mako: You're not helping at all.**

**Author: Kay guys. Lets say our pun and give some shout outs.**

**Bolin: The clock was hungry so it went back four seconds.**

**Korra: Hurry up our **_**time**_** is limited**

**Bolin: Okay Okay. Don't **_**tick **_**me off**

**Mako: IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP I WILL WASTE ALL OF YOUR TIME AND TROW TICKS AT YOUR FACE. **

**Author: You mad**

**CLICK**

**Bolin and Korra and Author: Or NAW**

**Mako:GAHHHHHHH-)**

That's it for him screaming.

Shout outs:

** LilyGold23**

** Kitty Kat K.O **

** Hawaiimaui **

** Makorra Family 4EVER **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi every one! I'm back. I'm gonna try and update every 1 or 2 days**

**(Bolin: YAY! More of me**

**Korra and Mako: *clears throats* Excuse me?**

**Bolin: *chuckles nervously* And you guys…..too….you know…...'cause i love you both….**

**Korra: *stern face***

**Mako: Korra? what's up with your face?**

**Bolin: You look constipated**

**Korra: *stern face* **

**Mako: *waves hand in Korra's face* Hello? Earth to Avatar?**

**Korra: *looks at Bolin intensely with a stern face***

**Bolin: *looks back with the same face***

**Mako: What is wrong with you two?**

**Korra: Bolin, we should sing it**

**Bolin: I think we should.**

**Mako: Oh no! What are you two up to?**

**Author: They both look constipated. And i think they were talking about a song they are going to sing.**

**Korra and Bolin: *turns to the Author and Mako* On the count of three.**

**Mako: Uh Oh**

**Korra: 1…**

**Mako: Please don't **

**Bolin: 2…**

**Author: Its too late! run for the hills!**

**Korra and Bolin: 3…**

**AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU**

**Mako: I can't take it anymore.**

**Author: Well thats it. Imma enroll Mako into a mental institute in Republic City. **

**Korra: Yeah. He so cray**

**Bolin: Toats Cray Cray Gurl.**

**Mako: WHAT?! YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES SINGING WHITNEY **

**HOUSTON! I'M NOT-**

**Shrink: Come with me sir. We are gonna take good care of you**

**Korra: *fake cries* Don't worry, Mako. We'll get you out of there. **

**Bolin: I love you bro *fake sobs***

**Mako: Imma get you guys when i'm out of here!**

**Shrink: come on sir. we need to take youu as soon as possible**

**Author: *mumbles* I needs a new hobby)**

**Asami's Pov ( Rare, i know RIGHT)**

"That girl and her smart mouth! UGH! I need a Pecan Butter Green pea Granola Bar! STAT!" I yelled at my followers- I mean friends. Zutara and Tokka (**Couldn't think of anything else. Who wouldn't?! DON'T JUDGE ME! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AHHHHH-)**

"Hea 'Sami. Yo' Gronol' Ba'" Zuty said with her** (Chinese) **accent.

The whole group pretty much looks like me. Zuty and Tok are way the school tells us apart is by our eye color. If we have the same, like, eye color one of us has to wear contacts.

Here are the GURLS in my group:

Yumi: Pink hair (In my style), green eyes, Piercings next to her eyes, Smart mouth and emo (I think)

Ginty: Green hair (My Style), purple eyes (Contacts), super obssesion to Hello Kitty

Marty: Blonde hair (Almost my style), Blue eyes, Really stupid

Zuty and Tok: (Twins) Dirty Blonde hair, Gray eyes, and Bear pins

"Yeah, like, she isn't even that pretty. You'll have Mako crawling at your feet in no time" Marty encouraged. Maybe she's right. I have nothing to worry about. Korra isn't even pretty. Look at her clothes: TACKY!

Yumi scoffed. "Or she's gonna steal your man and you'll become more unpopular than you already are. And you'll have to hide your face. And-" "SHUT UP! That won't happen!" I yelled back at her. She's been my friend since grade school. I was being teased by Minute Maid Max (He drinks way to much juice) and she beat him up. We were besties since then. "I always win, no matter what the obsticles, i always win." I grinned from ear to ear, looking at Korra evily. "Uh-oh. When she has the Witch grin she has a plan." Ginty shuddered.

**Korra's PoV**

"Lunch was hilarious! Korra, i thought you were an angel. Now I know youor so-WOW!" Bolin rambled. I slightly blushed from all the attention. "She is the Queen of Mean. I'm sorry to say this, but when she wants something she gets it the moment she puts her foot down." Mako explained.

Hmm? That got me thinking. Keen did say that Mako and Asami were in a relationship. "Hey Mako?" I turned to him. "Hm?" He was in the process of giving Bolin a noogie. "Are you going out with that Wiked Witch of the West? If you are, don't eat any apples, Little Red Riding Scarf." Bolin started snickering. His face was grumpy, then lightend, then had a smirk. "Wrong Fairy Tale, Sherlock." I was about to retort when-

"Scarf Red instead of Snow White." Bolin Inturupted. I started laughing really hard. Mako blushed in embarrassment. I patted his back, "Come on Little _Red _Riding Scarf, we gotta get to class."

**At Mrs. Deadzear (Pronounced: DEAD-zeer)**

"Good Afternoon class. We have a new student," Mrs. D pointed her attention to me with a monotone voice. "Please raise your hand, say your name, tell us about yourself, sit down, and continue with your class work." I raised my hand halfway in the air. "Korra Buru, I used to live in the South Pole, I have brother named Keenan-"

"Yo, your his sister? Sweet!" Some random kid yelled out randomly.

"And I like Skateboarding." I finished.

"That's awesome." the whole class replied.

_This is gonna be a loooooooong school year, _I thought

**(HIIII! Sorry if this chapter seems short, but i have writers block {And-watching-anime-block}**

**Korra: PUN TIME! Bolin may you do the honor?**

**Bolin: Sure, Korra! *clears throat* Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now.**

**Mako: Oh Spirits help them...PLEASE...**

**Korra: Oh shush. You need the help. **

**Bolin: Yeah you were in the Mental Hospital**

**Mako: Wha-I-You-Grrrrrrrr**

**Author: Your lucky i got you out. You don't wanna go back do your?**

**Mako: Fine.**

**Korra and Bolin: TIME FOR ONE MORE PUN! YOU SAY IT MAKO!**

**Mako: *sighs dramaticly, forhead blue* I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down.**

**Korra: ...**

**Bolin: ...That's just...WOW...**

**Author: Even i have to say that was bad**

**Mako: *curses* #$%$^%$$$$$$$$$$^#^%#^%$#^%$**

**Bolin, Korra, and Author: ...**

**Author: Well..um...That's a wrap..**

**Bolin: Woa bro...**

**Mako: *Still cursing***

**Korra: *getting iritated***

**Mako: *cursing more***

**Bolin: Bro i think your ticking off Korra.**

**Mako: *CURSES EVEN LOUDER***

**Korra: THAT'S IT! *KISSES MAKO ON THE LIPS FOR A QUICK 3 SECONDS* **

**Mako: ...**

**Bolin: and Mako says "My lips bring all the Avatars to the yard and their like-"**

**Korra and Mako: BOLIN *Currently beating him up***

**Author: Well...Um...Oooo- Sucker Punch His Nuts!...Oh um...BYE...YEAH THROW 'IM IN THE TRASH (litterally)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating. School started and I couldn't be on the computer.

**Korra: Don't worry about it.**

**Mako: Yea it's fine with us, right Bolin?**

**Bolin: *Battered and bruised face along with body cast* Y-Yeah *cough* I just have o-one thing to say…**

**Korra and Mako: What's that?**

**Korra and Mako: Oh! Jinx!**

**Korra and Mako: Triple Jinx!**

**Korra and Mako: Quadruple Jinx!**

**Korra and Mako: Infini-**

**Bolin: GUYS!**

**Korra: Oh right sorry.**

**Mako: Yeah go ahead.**

**Bolin: Okay *deep breath, and cough, cough, cough* MY LIPS BRING ALL THE AVATARS TO THE YARD AND THEIR LIKE MY FACE GOT CHARRED!**

**Author: BWAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!**

**Korra: I would hit you if you weren't hurt**

**Mako: You wouldn't know how much pain I would inflict on his sorry butt.**

**Author: *rolling on the floor, holding stomach, and laughing so hard* BWAHHAHAHAHHHAHHA**

**Bolin: Oh c-come on guys. W-why are you getting closer. **

_**Korra: *singing* "He's gonna get stacked"**_

_**Pabu: YEAH**_

_**Mako: "And Bolin needs to get a little smack"**_

_**Pabu: YEAH**_

_**Korra: He's gon' get beat, you better not hold back**_

**Pabu: YEAH**

**Mako: So let's get goin and act fast**

**Pabu: Throw 'em off the bridge**

**Korra: Oh Boliiiiin! You see my fists there goin to break in-**

**Pabu: You're Face**

**Mako: Bo u gon' dowwwwwn!**

**Bolin: Please don't whip me I'll try to behaaaaaave**

**Mako and Korra: NO! You made us feel this way.**

**Author: THAT'S A WRAP.)**

Korra's PoV

Class went by fast. I even made friends with half of the students in the room! I felt like an icy stare forming an imaginary hole in my head. I looked behind me and around the class.

_10 minutes until school ends_

_The poo, Korra. You are really paranoid, aren't you?_

_**Shut up head! You don't know what it's like to feel like someone is plotting to kill you.**_

_Uh Yeah I do! I'm in your head stupid!_

_**Whatever!**_

I began walking out of class when I went air borne.

"HAHAHAAHHAHAHA!" The whole hallway laughed along with amusement. And Asami was leading them with her friends.

Then my FlashBacks came.

"_Ewww, Get away from me Snow Yeti." Some girl with red hair and pouty lips squealed at me, swiping her fake nails at me. I backed up, and since I had two left feet, I bumped into a boy with orange eyes and his juice fell on his brand new polyester shirt. His eyes turned from confusion to realization to rage. He shoved me to the floor. "Gross! It touched me. Where did you learn how to walk? Turtle Duck school!?" The rest of the class ganged up on me. _

_WHERE'S THE TEACHER WHEN YOU NEED ONE, I thought._

"_All I wanted to know is w-where the office is." I stuttered._

_The red head came back and kicked me in my side and enjoyed my cry. "This is Pre-K, not Clown School. GET OUT OF HERE YOU UGLY YETI!" _

_Kicks were flying everywhere. My sides, my face, EVERYWHERE!_

"_All of you stop it!" The teacher came running to the group. They all had fear in their eyes. She made space so she can pick me up and put me on my feet. I thought she was going to save me, but what do you expect from a school that the teachers get paid less than the janitors?! She shook her head. "Korra, I thought I told you not to get in fights! You disobeyed my rules and now you're going to the office!" _

_My eyes widened. Did this Butt Crack not see me get beat up for no apparent reason?!_

"_But that's not fair! I didn't do anything!"_

"_No 'buts'! Get going!"_

"_BUT-" _

"_Leave!" She pointed her manicured nail to the door. I looked at the kids behind her. They were making faces and making gestures for me killing myself. The red head and Orange eyes were holding up two pieces of paper, '__**IDE!'**_

_I turned and left crying. I ran all the way home with waterfalls falling out of my eyes._

_I never noticed that I left my brother at the bus stop._

_I never noticed the big dog from next door barking at me._

_I never noticed Keenan calling me._

_I never noticed the front door of our house was ajar._

_I never noticed the house was turned upside down._

_I never noticed the trail of blood towards my parent's room._

_All I wanted to do was to be comforted by my parents. But I couldn't._

_They had knives in their chests. Keenan touched my shoulder. I knew it was him. I slinked to my knees and screamed until I lost my voice. I cried until I had no more tears. Keenan was trying not to shed any tears because he wanted to be strong. We were in the Children's Social Services Office to find a family member while the cops searched our house._

_Keen's breaths were sharp here and there. My chubby hand patted his chest because I was in his lap. "Keen," He looked at me with sad, agonizing blue orbs. "It's okay t-to cry. I did. Now you can cry. I'll hold you." That's when the dams broke. I gently maneuvered my body so his head can go on my tiny shoulder. He was shaking while crying silently._

_They didn't find a family member._

_No foster home wanted us._

_Before we left, Keen swiftly took our savings bonds. _

_When they said we can stay here, Keen agreed, but that wasn't our plan. _

_That night we snuck out._

_That was the first time….That we were out on our own._

Tears formed in my eyes. I quickly got my stuff and ran down the hall. Every one laughing behind me. I bumped into someone, but I kept running. I ran all the way to the back of the school, climbed a ladder and went on the roof. I cried my eyes out. Remembering all the pain that everyone caused me. I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly wiped my eyes, but that had no excuse on my, possibly, red eyes. When I turned around, I expected to see Keen, but instead, I saw Mako. He waved his hand, "Hi." I gave him a small sad smile. "'Sup." He had a hard look, like he was thinking. "I saw what happened in the hallway."

**Sorry but I have to get ready to leave my mom's salon and I can't do any dialogue so I just have to say bye.**


	7. Authors Note

Hi Guys. I might update tomorrow. Or on Sunday. Or Monday night. Today I am really tired. FCAT is coming up so….You knows how the teachers are like around testing time. (For those who don't know what FCAT is its **Florida Comprehensive Assessment Test)**

**-Feelix**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I didn't update until now. I had a bit of writers block.

**Korra: It's okay. We missed all of our readers. **

**Mako: Yeah. It was boring without you guys.**

**Bolin: You sure? Cause when I passed by your room in the apartment, Mako, I heard smooching up in there.**

**Mako: *blushing* Actually, Bolin, it was Asami…**

**Korra: *rage face* WHAT!? *cough* Um…I mean…How was it, you know, kissing the snob?**

**Bolin: OOOOOO! Look who's jealous!**

**Korra: *Dark shadows across her face and grabs Bolin by the neck* I'm not jealous. **

**Bolin: *gulps nervously* Yup. Totally. Not jealous at all.**

**Mako: Listen, Korra, she sneak attacked me after I came back from the studio and-**

**Korra: *pouts* whatever. Let's just get on with the story**

**Mako: But-**

**Korra: NOW!)**

Recap:

-Korra was bullied in the hall

-Ran down the hall crying into Mako

-Ran to secret place (I forgot)

-Mako followed her

_Here we are_

_**Play Stay With Me by Sam Smith (Very romantic sounding-and this is coming from a 13 year old)**_

Korra's PoV

"I saw what happened," Mako repeated. I didn't spare him a look. "Why are you crying? You don't want to ruin your pretty face like that." I buried my face in my knees, hiding the red fury that's spreading across my face. He coughed awkwardly, realizing what he just said. "I-um-I mean-Well-"I chuckled and looked up from my knees as he stuttered, "Thanks for the compliment," I looked down, my heart fluttering. "You're cute when you stutter." He blushed and cleared his throat, "So you wanna talk about it?" I closed my eyes and looked away from him. I told him.

I told him about the little kids that bullied me.

I told him about the non-believing teacher.

About leaving my brother at the bus stop.

Running in my ransacked home.

Finding my parents with knives in their chests.

Social Services…

I let the tears fall from my eyes. Every single detail made my heart sink even lower. "And the worst part is the one who killed them was my uncle. He wanted the money from the company my dad created." (**Sorry for not mentioning this earlier)** A hand rubbed my back. I looked up to Mako sorrowfully. He had a distant look in his eyes. "That's even worse than how my parents died." My eyes went wide. "Mako, I am so sorry for you. I wanted all the pity that I didn't notice what pain you were in." He chuckled, "It's okay. You didn't know that my parents were gone. It's still a sensitive topic, but I like talking about it once in a while." I smiled up at him. He stood and offered me his hand to help me get up. "C'mon, we have to get to class or we're going to be late." I laughed. "We're already late as it is." He blushed and looked away pouting. "Let's just go."

(**Korra: Does my story of my parents have to be so sad, I mean, HALLO, they're alive. Go to Nickelodeon.**

**Mako and Bolin: *cough***

**Korra: Oops sorry…**

**Bolin: Anyways, the author has to say something. **

**Mako: I think it's gonna be cool**

**Korra: *mutters* The first time I have ever heard enthusiasm from that boy**

**Bolin: *mutters back* True Dat **

**Mako: I'VE BEEN HAPPY BEFORE! *rage* SEE! I'M SMILING! *bad attempt at a smile***

**Author: *questionable look* Okay:**

**-first of all I'm Black-or African American (Whatevs)**

**-I like writing**

**-I play the flute**

**-I live in Florida (mentioned that last chapter)**

**-I like Skrillex, Sia, Pentatonix, Zedd, Eminem, Skylar Grey, and Zendaya and so on and so forth**

**-I like Wattpad as much as I like Fan Fiction**

**-This story will be a 20-30 chapter story**

**-I might make a sequel**

**-I wanna make a story with the Amazing Spider man (the animation on Disney) and the Legend of Korra, But get this, SHE'S A LITTLE KID. 12 years old to be exact.**

**Korra: Okay, Okay TMI**

**Mako: Let's get back to the story. The sooner we get this chapter done, the sooner I get more free time**

**Bolin: Party pooper)**

Mako's PoV:

When we got back to class all eyes were on us. We passed by and got a late pass from Mrs. Opal, the art teacher. She is the only teacher that lets students get free passes. "Well it's nice of you two to finally show up to my Math class, Mr. Mako and Ms. Korra. Do you have a pass?" Ms. Juice (**Ignore the simplicity of the choice of the name 'Ms. Juice.' I have a bottle of Tropicana Cranberry Juice right next to me. It is very good…juice…I like juice)** looked at us both skeptically. I reached in my pocket to get my pass, but all I grabbed was lint. My eyes went wide, "W-well I can't find-."Korra held up two passes. "Right here Ms. Juice. He dropped it on the way in so I picked it up." I sighed. We sat all the way in the back while Ms. Juice started her lesson. I leaned over to Korra, who was currently taking notes. "Korra, psst, Korra. I wanna thank you for saving me back there." I whispered to Korra. She turned to me and silently giggled.

Oh the giggle.

_No Mako don't think about it._

"You're welcome Mako." She turned back and finished her notes.

I turned my head towards the window beside me

_He he he…..I love her giggle…._

_**You sound like a creeper**_

_SHUT UP!_

**Later in the Day**

Korra's PoV

After Mako comforted me I couldn't help but feel something for him. Something deep. I was walking to the front gates to meet up with my brother because Mako had to do something with Bolin. "So, Kory, how was your day today?" Keen asked after we got to the car. A certain amber-eyed boy flashed in my mind. I blushed, not being able to wipe the grin off my face. "I-it was…Great." I sighed. Keen glanced at me with a questionable look. "Oh…Kay then…"

"KEENAN! TIME FOR DINNER!" I called. Keen ran down the stairs in his wife beater and Superman boxers. "I'm ready for the mac n' cheese!" I couldn't suppress my laughter. "What are you laughing for?" I pointed at his boxers, still unable to catch my breath. He looked at me with his 'I-Need-To-Get-Her-A-Strait-Jacket' look. After my laughter died down a little I regained my power to speak. "You-heehehe-Still wear those-pfft-To bed? What a baby-Bwahahhahhahaah" He gave me a stern look. "Hahaha, Laugh it all up. Can I have my Mac n' Cheese now?" He held out his hands. I looked at him and turned around to the pot. "Who says I made Mac n' Cheese? I probably went to a farm and took cow pies and made cupcakes out of it. Or I could've gone to that Chinese place and got fried dogs and cats and cooked their spleen and lied about it being chicken. Or-" He waved his hands in the air, face green with disgust. "Okay, okay, okay! I get it!" We enjoyed our dinner as a family, not like distraught orphans, with no problems.

**(Hi guys sorry if it was so short. I was about to leave my mom's salon and I really wanted to publish this. Again, I am so *cue Mexican accent* verrry, verrry sorrry. **

**Pun of the day! YAAAAY! (*cries while typing* 'I'm so lame')**

**My friends and I are going to ride our bikes to a house party because I don't think we could handle bars.)**


End file.
